Sterngucker
by sinaida9
Summary: Rodney entdeckt eine neue Seite an Major Sheppard. Epilog zu Rising Teil 2. McKaySheppardFreundschaft.


Titel: Sterngucker  
Rating: G  
Inhalt: Rodney entdeckt eine neue Seite an Major Sheppard.

Spoiler: Rising 1 und 2  
Staffel: 1  
Anmerkung: Die Story beginnt dort, wo die Handlung von Rising Teil 2 endet. Vielen, lieben Dank an Pat für's Beta. :-) Über Feedback - gerne auch kritisch - würde ich mich sehr freuen.

**Sterngucker**

Rodney McKay ließ das Stimmengewirr der „Kennenlernparty" hinter sich und trat auf einen der Balkone hinaus, der etwas weiter vom Trubel im Gateraum entfernt war. Nach einer hitzigen aber fruchtlosen Diskussion mit einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Athosianer brauchte er jetzt etwas Stille. Wieso hatte der Mann auf die simple Frage, ob dieses Pseudo-Kebab Spuren von Zitrusfrüchten enthielt, nicht einfach mit ‚ja' oder ‚nein' antworten können? Stattdessen durfte sich Rodney die komplette Ahnenreihe des Tieres mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen anhören, das sein Leben für diese Spieße gelassen hatte. Direkt nach den Ausführungen über die Bodenbeschaffenheit des Anbaugebietes der beim Marinieren des Fleisches verwendeten Gewürze. Die Frage ‚Zitrusfrüchte ja oder nein' hatte sich inzwischen von selbst geklärt, da Rodney jetzt – eine gute Viertelstunde nach dem Verzehr des Spießes – noch immer wohlauf und nicht bereits erstickt war.

Er atmete tief durch, genoss die frische, reine Luft, die nach Salz, Meer, Tang und nach etwas Anderem, Undefinierbarem roch. Etwas, das ihn nicht vergessen ließ, dass dieser Planet nicht die Erde war.

Eine noch unerforschte Stadt, ein unbekannter Ozean – höchstwahrscheinlich voller gefräßiger Monster - und ein Himmel gesprenkelt mit namenlosen Sternen. Wobei in der Datenbank der Antiker bestimmt Informationen zu diesen Gestirnen und ihre Bezeichnungen zu finden waren. Gleich morgen würde er einen Blick darauf werfen. Sofern er Zeit dafür fand und dann noch am Leben war. In dieser Galaxie musste man mit allem rechnen.

McKay legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel, suchte unwillkürlich nach bekannten Konstellationen, obwohl er wusste wie sinnlos es war. Früher, bevor ihm die Erklärung _warum_ ein Stern rot, gelb oder blau leuchtete wichtiger wurde, als die schlichte Tatsache, dass es so war, hatte er das häufig getan. In den Himmel geblickt und die Sterne einfach betrachtet. Später hatte er seltener Zeit und Gelegenheit dafür gefunden. Aber der Gedanke, dass es immer dieselben, vertrauten Gestirne waren, die ihn begleiteten, egal, wohin es ihn verschlug, war seltsamerweise tröstlich. Toronto, Washington, Colorado Springs, Nevada, Sibirien.

Aber nicht hierher.

Fremde Sterne über einer fremden Stadt.

Eine fremde Galaxie.

Und irgendwo da draußen lauerten die Wraith.

McKay fröstelte, trotz der sommerlich warmen Brise. Die Dunkelheit des Nachthimmels war plötzlich bedrohlich, erdrückend, eine alles Leben aufsaugende Schwärze, die Gestirne kalte, feindselig funkelnde Augen, die ihn hungrig taxierten. Er schlang die Arme um den Körper und verfluchte seine mitunter viel zu lebendige Vorstellungskraft.

Sein Blick blieb an einem besonders hellen, leicht rötlich schimmernden Stern hängen. Er strahlte inmitten eines offenen Sternhaufens und saß an der Spitze eines fast gleichschenkligen Dreiecks, das von einigen lichtschwächeren Sternen gebildet wurde. Mit viel Fantasie und einem Hauch Heimweh konnte man diese Konstellation tatsächlich für das Sternbild des Stiers halten. Aldebaran, das Auge des Stiers – ein roter Riese umgeben von dem offenen Sternhaufen der Hyaden. Rodney atmete tief durch, als etwas von der Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Die Luft schien mit einem Mal wieder wärmer zu sein, das Firmament schwarzer Samt, gesprenkelt mit Edelsteinen.

„McKay?"

Die Stimme direkt hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren. Ärgerlich starrte er den Sprecher an. „Großer Gott, müssen Sie sich so anschleichen? Wollen Sie, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege?"

Major Sheppard schaffte es, gleichzeitig amüsiert und ein ganz klein wenig schuldbewusst zu wirken. „Tut mir leid. Das nächste Mal bemühe ich mich zu trampeln oder stolpere ein paar Mal geräuschvoll." Die Hände lässig in die Hüften gestemmt, schlenderte er an McKay vorbei und blieb dicht vor dem Balkongeländer stehen.

„Jajaja", winkte Rodney ungeduldig ab, bemüht, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sheppard mußte nicht unbedingt merken, wie sehr er ihn wirklich erschreckt hatte. „Was führt Sie her, Major?"

„Wie?" Sheppard blickte selbstvergessen auf die dunkle Fläche des Ozeans hinaus.

McKay rollte die Augen. „Wollen Sie etwas Bestimmtes von mir? Oder bin ich nur ein zufällig ausgewähltes Versuchsobjekt zum Testen Ihrer Anschleichtaktik?"

Sheppard wandte sich zu ihm um und hob die Augenbrauen. „Viel Taktik war da nicht nötig, so vertieft wie Sie waren, in die Betrachtung von …" Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste zum Himmel hinauf. „Was auch immer Sie da betrachtet haben."

„Man nennt sie Sterne. Diese leuchtenden Punkte, die man gewöhnlich in einer wolkenlosen, klaren Nacht am Himmel sieht", versetzte Rodney spitz.

Sheppard quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem kurzen Verziehen der Lippen. „Danke für die Information." Beide Hände auf das Geländer gestützt, legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte nun selbst in den Nachthimmel. „Irgendetwas Sehenswertes entdeckt beim Sterngucken?"

„Nein", erwiderte McKay hastig. „Es ist auch nicht so, dass ich wirklich … nun ja … 'Sterngucken' ist nicht unbedingt die treffende Bezeichnung für das, was ich da …" Er gestikulierte in Richtung des Himmels. „Was ich getan habe. Ich dachte, die Antiker haben sich bestimmt auch mit den Gestirnen hier befasst, astronomische Studien betrieben und … so etwas in der Art", schloss er lahm und merkte selbst, wie zusammenhanglos das war, was er von sich gab. Aber er hatte nicht vor, seinen plötzlichen Anflug von Heimweh nach vertrauten Sternbildern und seinen lächerlichen, nicht besonders wissenschaftlichen Versuch, sie auch hier zu entdecken, ausgerechnet dem Major auf die Nase zu binden. Sheppard, mit seinem ironischen Grinsen, den spöttischen Augenbrauen und dem lässigen Gehabe. Vermutlich würde der Major es für endlos amüsant halten, wenn er wüsste, was Rodney gerade alles in den Anblick des Sternenhimmels hineininterpretiert hatte.

Sheppard betrachtete Rodney mit schräg geneigtem Kopf, ein vage belustigtes, schiefes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. In Erwartung einer Stichelei verschränkte Rodney die Arme vor der Brust und reckte das Kinn. Doch Sheppard bemerkte nur: „Möglich, dass in der Datenbank etwas darüber zu finden ist." Sein Blick wurde fragend. „Sie haben noch nicht nachgeguckt?"

Rodney rollte die Augen. „Lassen Sie mich überlegen, Major. In den letzten Stunden haben wir …" Er benutzte die Finger zum Aufzählen. „Um's Überleben gekämpft, wären fast von hunderten Kubiktonnen Wasser zerquetscht und von Weltraum-Vampiren ausgesaugt worden. Habe ich da wohl zwischendurch noch Zeit gefunden in den astronomischen Aufzeichnungen der Antiker zu stöbern?"

Sheppard grinste nur. „Das war ein ‚nein', nehme ich an."

„Ja", erwiderte Rodney irritiert. Nicht nur, dass sein Sarkasmus am Major einfach wirkungslos abzuprallen schien – der Mann fand ihn offensichtlich sogar unterhaltsam. Rodney seufzte resigniert. „Hören Sie, wollen Sie lediglich Konversation machen, oder was?"

„Ich will Sie etwas fragen." Der Major wandte sich Rodney zu, einen Arm locker auf das Geländer gestützt. „Dr. Weir hat beschlossen, so bald wie möglich Teams durchs Stargate zu schicken, um Kontakt mit anderen Völkern herzustellen, Verbündete zu suchen, diese Galaxie zu erforschen und natürlich ein weiteres ZPM zu finden. Ich werde eines dieser Teams leiten und ..."

„Meinen Glückwunsch", unterbrach Rodney ihn in einem ‚Und was hat das mit mir zu tun und kommen Sie bitte endlich zur Sache' – Tonfall.

„Und …", fuhr Sheppard ungerührt fort, „da ich Einfluss darauf habe, wer zu meinem Team gehört und ich gerne jemanden von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung dabei hätte, habe ich an Sie gedacht."

„Was?" Rodney sah ihn groß an.

„Ich hätte Sie gerne in meinem Team, McKay", wiederholte der Major langsam und deutlich, als sei Rodney begriffsstutzig.

„Das habe ich … Ich meine - warum?"

Sheppard hob die Augenbrauen. „Hatte ich das nicht gesagt? Ich will einen Wissenschaftler. Sie sind Wissenschaftler."

„Jajaja." Mit der Hand wedelte er Sheppards Worte beiseite. „Ich wollte sagen - warum gerade mich?"

Sheppard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gehört, Sie wären wirklich sehr gut."

„Tatsächlich?" Rodney war überrascht. Geschmeichelt zwar, aber ehrlich erstaunt. Offenbar hatte zumindest einer seiner Kollegen die Qualität seiner Arbeit nicht nur stillschweigend und zähneknirschend anerkannt, sondern dem Major gegenüber sogar entsprechend erwähnt. Wobei ‚sehr gut' natürlich eine Untertreibung war - er war der klügste Kopf in zwei Galaxien.

Ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. „Nun ja, das stimmt", bestätigte er. „Ähm, von wem haben Sie das gehört?"

„Dr. Weir. Genauer gesagt, ihre Worte waren: '_Rodney_ behauptet von sich, er sei der Beste.'" Sheppard lächelte süffisant. "Ich gebe Ihnen gerne die Gelegenheit zu beweisen, dass Sie Recht haben."

„Haha, sehr amüsant, Major", versetzte Rodney und verspürte einen winzigen Stich, dass Elizabeth – die er schon lange kannte - mit dem Major – einem vergleichsweise Fremden - auf seine Kosten scherzte.

Sheppard wackelte zustimmend mit den Augenbrauen – was albern wirkte, bei einem erwachsenen Mann - und fuhr dann, ernster fort: „Sie müssen sich nicht sofort entscheiden. Aber bis morgen Abend wüsste ich's gerne, okay?"

"Hm." Rodney rieb sich nachdenklich mit dem Daumen über die Lippen. Es war ein verlockendes Angebot. Missionen auf fremde Planeten,das bedeutete natürlich zusätzliche Gefahren für Leib und Leben – in dieser Galaxie wohl noch mehr, als in der Milchstraße wobei die Berichte von SG-1 auch schon erschreckend genug waren. Aber die Aussicht auf ein weiteres ZPM – ein ZPM, das _er_ als Erster in die Finger bekäme - und die Möglichkeit wissenschaftlicher Entdeckungen überwog diesen negativen Aspekt bei Weitem. Das Einzige, das ihn zögern ließ, sofort begeistert zuzusagen, war Sheppard selbst.

Der Mann irritierte ihn. Der Sheppard, den er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, war eine widersprüchliche Mischung aus wachsamer Zurückhaltung, entnervender Selbstsicherheit, blitzschnellen Entscheidungen, lässiger Ironie, sturer Entschlossenheit, diesem leichtfertigen Grinsen und unerwarteter Intelligenz.

Zu diesem Bild gesellten sich noch Fakten, Halbwissen und das übliche Gerede - hauptsächlich über Sheppards Strafversetzung in die Antarktis. Man munkelte, erhabe einen direkten Befehl verweigert und sei dadurch mit schuld am Tod mehrerer seiner Leute. Andere Gerüchte besagten, erhabe den Befehl verweigert um seine Männer zu retten, sei aber gescheitert.

Und es war noch keine 24 Stunden her, dass Sheppard seinen kommandieren Offizier erschossen hatte. Wenn das, was Rodney über den Vorfall zu Ohren gekommen war, stimmte, war es das einzig Richtige gewesen, das Sheppard in der Situation hatte tun können. Allerdings war die Spannung zwischen Colonel Sumner und Major Sheppard auch kein Geheimnis. Andererseits hatte Sheppard alles daran gesetzt, seine Leute und die Athosianer aus den Fängen der Wraith zu befreien.

Sheppard war also entweder ein nachlässiger Feigling, dessen Leute durch seine Schuld starben wie die Fliegen, oder ein Held, der intelligente, unkonventionelle Entscheidungen traf, um sie zu retten - notfalls auch auf Kosten seiner Karriere. Es kam ganz darauf an, wen man fragte.

Vermutlich lag die Wahrheit irgendwo dazwischen. Bevor er sich entschied, wollte Rodney jedenfalls Genaueres über den Mann wissen, dem er auf riskanten Missionen sein Leben anvertrauen würde

Es gab nur drei Möglichkeiten mehr über den Major zu erfahren. Die Direkte - ihn selbst zu fragen, schied aus.

Freiwillig würde Sheppard vermutlich nur Informationen über sich preisgeben, die genauso oberflächlich waren wie sein nonchalantes Grinsen. Seine Lieblingsfarbe etwa oder seine Schuhgröße. Und sogar Rodney war klar, dass Fragen wie: 'Hören Sie Major, was genau haben Sie eigentlich angestellt, um am Südpol zu landen?' und 'Gab es keinen anderen Weg als Sumner zu erschießen oder haben Sie nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet?' keine geeignete Grundlage für eine gute Arbeitsbeziehung darstellten.

Also blieben noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder er lernte Sheppard selbst näher kennen, das erforderte Zeit, die er jetzt nicht hatte, oder ...

Rasch überschlug er ein paar Zahlen und Daten im Kopf. Es musste zu schaffen sein, das Computer-Netzwerk für Atlantis bis morgen Nachmittag halbwegs flottzukriegen – zumindest so weit, dass die Leiter der einzelnen Abteilungen Daten austauschen könnten und Zugriff auf den Hauptserver hätten. Das würde ihm Zeit und Gelegenheit verschaffen, sich in Elizabeths Computer zu hacken und Sheppards Personalakte zu lesen. Einfacher, effizienter und vor allem informativer, als Elizabeth selbst über den Major auszufragen.

„McKay?"

„Was?" Wie ertappt schrak Rodney zusammen.

„Morgen Abend?" Sheppard musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Geben Sie mir bis dann Bescheid?"

Natürlich, der Major wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ähm, ja gut, morgen Abend. Das ist zu schaffen." Rodney lächelte nervös, als hätte Sheppard ihn tatsächlich gerade beim Spionieren in seiner Akte erwischt. „Ich meine, das reicht als Bedenkzeit."

„Gut." Der Major sah ihn noch einen Augenblick länger mit fragend gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Also, morgen Abend dann", bestätigte RodneyEr begann, sich unter dem forschenden Blick unwohl zu fühlen. Demonstrativ wandte er sich wieder der Betrachtung der Sterne zu, in Erwartung, dass der Major nun gehen würde.

Stattdessen trat Sheppard neben ihn und folgte Rodneys Blick in den Nachthimmel. McKay wappnete sich innerlich für einen spöttischen Kommentar, legte sich schon eine entsprechende Antwort zurecht. Doch nach einem Moment schweigenden Starrens bemerkte Sheppard nur leise: „Ich weiß, dass wir in einer anderen Galaxie sind, aber - trotzdem seltsam, keine bekannten Sterne zu sehen." Mit atemlosem Flüstern fügte er hinzu: „Unheimlich, irgendwie."

Langsam wandte Rodney den Kopf und blickte Sheppard verblüfft an. Der Major hatte die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, die Schultern hochgezogen und die Arme verschränkt, so als sei ihm kalt. Jede Spur von Lässigkeit oder Selbstsicherheit war verschwunden.

Sheppard wirkte plötzlich … beklommen, unsicher. Wie ein Mann, der sich seiner eigenen Winzigkeit und Ohnmacht angesichts der Gefahren dieser fremden Galaxie bewusst war und nicht so recht wußte, wie er mit diesem Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, des Ausgeliefertseins umgehensollte.

Rodney schluckte und hörte sich selbst sagen: „Ja. Ich hätte nie gedacht, einmal an einem Ort zu landen, an dem mir sogar die Sterne fremd sind."

„Geht mir genauso", murmelte Sheppard. Sein Blick glitt einen Moment lang suchend übers Firmament. „Und wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ‚Vampirjäger' Teil der Jobbeschreibung ist, hätte ich eine Gehaltserhöhung verlangt. Und eine Ladung Knoblauch." Sein gepresster Tonfall ließ den kleinen Scherz gezwungen wirken.

„Hm." Rodney studierte Sheppards Profil, sah den harten, angespannten Zug um seinen Mund, bemerkte, wie sich Sheppards Finger in einer unbewussten, nervösen Geste in den Ärmel seiner Uniformjacke gruben. Der Major starrte immer noch in den Himmel und Rodney folgte seinem Blick, fragte sich, was Sheppard dort wirklich sah. Fremde aber dennoch strahlende Sterne oder die Erinnerung an Wesen, die einem durch bloße Berührung Jahre des Lebens nehmen konnten? Rodney schauderte.

„Hey, McKay." Sheppards Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn wieder den Kopf wenden. Sheppards Augen verengten sich. „Das da …" Er deutete in den Nachthimmel. „Sehen Sie? Diese Konstellation sieht fast aus wie der Stier, finden Sie nicht?"

„Ja", bestätigte Rodney, ohne den Blick von Sheppard zu nehmen. Er wusste auch so, welches Sternbild der Major meinte. „Das …" Er zögerte. Dann gab er sich einen kleinen Ruck. „Das hatte ich mir auch schon gedacht", gab er zu. „Also, vorhin, genauer gesagt. Kurz bevor Sie mich fast zu Tode erschreckt haben."

Sheppard sah ihn an. „Tatsächlich?" Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem überraschten, warmen Lächeln, dass nichts von seinem üblichen leichtfertigen Grinsen hatte.

„Ja." Unwillkürlich erwiderte Rodney das Lächeln, blickte dann hastig, wie ertappt, in den Nachthimmel. Er räusperte sich und deutete auf den funkelnden Stern. „Aldebaran und die Hyaden. Nun, nicht wirklich, natürlich, aber mit etwas Fantasie."

Sheppard nickte, flüsterte. „Ja. Mit etwas Fantasie."

Sie standen noch einen Augenblick so, schweigend, beide in den Anblick der Sterne versunken, bis Sheppard sich schließlich die Augen rieb und bemerkte: „So, ich denke, ich sollte mich nochmal kurz auf der Party blicken lassen. Was ist mit Ihnen?" Er sah Rodney abwartend an.

McKay winkte ab. „Danke. Ich hatte für heute genug Partyspaß. Ich bleibe noch etwas hier und werde …"

„Sterngucken", beendete Sheppard den Satz, mit einem leichten, wissenden Lächeln. Der milde Spott in seiner Stimme und in seinem Blick war jetzt nicht mehr verletzend sondern freundschaftlich - neckend.

Aber vielleicht war das schon immer so gewesen.

„Ja, ja." Mehr aus Prinzip und nicht, weil er es wirklich so meinte, rollte Rodney die Augen. „Wenn Sie es sagen."

Der Major nickte ihm zu, wandte sich zum Gehen, hielt jedoch kurz inne und drehte sich noch einmal um. "Übrigens ... ähm ..." Er wirkte etwas verlegen und befeuchtete seine Lippen kurz mit der Zunge. "Wegen vorhin ... also ... ich bin ganz sicher, dass Dr. Weir der Ansicht ist, dass Sie wirklich ausgezeichnete Arbeit leisten. Und sie ist nicht die Einzige." Ein schmales Lächeln. "Gute Nacht, McKay."

„Gute Nacht, Major", erwiderte Rodney automatisch und sah Sheppard nach, bis er in dem sanft erleuchteten Korridor verschwand. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Major ihm gerade ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Auf eine indirekte, vermutlich Sheppard-typische Weise. Rodney lächelte still in sich hinein.

Er würde Sheppards Akte hacken. Schon allein aus Neugier. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, darin nichts zu finden, das wirklich von Bedeutung war.

Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen.


End file.
